A love to Kill
by Ryeofa YeWook
Summary: Yesung    Ryoewook    other cast    ini adalah ff perdanaku, mian sbelumnya kalau isi ceritanya jelek.    tapi ini murni imajinasi saya, yg terinspirasi dari berbagai kisah. Dan mian klo judulnya sama seperti salah satu drakor yg mungkin jadi idola reader


**A Love To Kill **

Oleh Navyta Kim Yong Lay

uda pernah publish di YeWook Fanfiction (FB)

Yesung

Ryoewook

other cast

ini adalah ff perdanaku, mian sbelumnya kalau isi ceritanya jelek.

tapi ini murni imajinasi saya, yg terinspirasi dari berbagai kisah. Dan mian klo judulnya sama seperti salah satu drakor yg mungkin jadi idola readers semua...

I Hope You Like This ^^

Happy Reading...

Udara malam kota Seoul terasa makin menusuk tulang. Seorang yeoja cantik dengan mantel tebalnya berjalan terburu-buru menuju rumahnya. Tubuhnya yg mungil berbalut mantel warna putih bagai gundukan salju yang berjalan di tengah dingin malam kota Seoul.

"Sial, aku terlalu asyik hingga pulang larut malam," umpatnya pada diri sendiri ketika sampai di sebuah rumah kecil di sudut kota Seoul ini.

Rrrttt... rrttt...

"Yeoboseyo!" yeoja itu dingin, "nde, sudah beres... Kupastikan tidak akan meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun."

"Arra," katanya diakhir pembicaraan di telepon itu.

Kim Ryeo Wook, atau yang lebih dikenal dengan Wookie, adalah seorang gadis cantik yang hidup sendiri di kota metropolitan Seoul. Untuk menanggung biaya hidupnya dia bekerja sebagai pelayan toko dan juga sebagai penjaga bar.

Walau bekerja sebagai penjaga bar, dia bukanlah PSK. Dia hanya bertugas sebagai pelayan di bar milik Tn Kangin.

"Wookie, antarkan minuman ini untuk teman lamaku nde? Dia yg duduk di meja sudut itu." menunjuk seorang namja yang duduk membelakangi wookie. "Aku harus menerima telepon ini," kata Kangin kepada wookie.

"Ok," ucap wookie singkat dan kemudian berjalan untuk mengantarkan minuman tersebut.

"Silakan, ini minumannya. Selamat menikmati!" ucap wookie setelah meletakkan gelas sambil sedikit membungkuk. Anak-anak rambutnya turut berjatuhan memberi kesan eksotis pada wajah imut dengan bibir sexy itu (?)

Seorang namja dengan mata sipit memperhatikan yeoja di depannya dengan sedikit terpukau,

"neomu neomu yappeun girl" batinnya.

Saat manik hitam sipit itu masih terus memperhatikan objek yang mengagumkan, tiba-tiba objek itu beranjak.

"tunggu nona," katanya setengah teriak.

"Nde, ada yang bisa kubantu?" wookie menghentikan langkah dan membalikkan badan.

Mata namja itu kembali terpukau dengan pesona wookie yg memancarkan aura keanggunan.

Dia hanya memantung menatap wookie. Wookie jadi aneh sendiri

"nde, adakah yang bisa kubantu?" tanya wookie lagi,

"Umm..." namja itu malah terlihat bingung,

"yakk! tuan apa ada yang bisa kubantu, aku sedang sibuk" ucap wookie dengan disabar-sabarkan.

"Eem,,, bisakah kau menemaniku?" kata namja itu akhirnya, penuh harap.

Wookie rasanya ingin tertawa melihat air muka namja itu. namun dia menahannya karena dirasa tidak sopan."Mianhae, tapi itu bukan tugasku, aku hanya pelayan disini. mungkin kau bisa mengajak yang lain," tolak wookie halus,

"Bukan itu maksudku!" namja itu menyangkal dengan ekspresinya, "Aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu,"

"Yesungie, mianhae kau harus menunggu lama," kata Kangin yang tiba-tiba muncul. "Ah, gomawo wookie telah membantu," lanjutnya pada wookie."nde, permisi," ucap wookie menggunakan kesempatan untuk pergi.

Mata namja yang dipanggil Yesung oleh Kangin itu terus menatap wookie hingga yeoja itu menghilang ditelan kerumunan pengunjung lain.

"Hei, kenapa kau memandangi pelayanku begitu? Aku tahu dia cantik, tapi dia tidak masuk hitungan!" kata Kangin menggoda Yesung.

"Isshh, kau ini..." yesung memukul pelan lengan Kangin.

"Wookie, dia adalah target terakhir kita dalam operasi ini," kata Tn Choi Siwon, bos mafia besar di Korea. #mianhada chagiya... q ga maksud bikin kamu jahat T.T plakkk

Wookie sedikit terkejut melihat wajah di foto itu, "Bukankah dia teman Kangin oppa?" batinnya.

"Dia adalah Kim Yesung, seorang pengusaha toko kaca mata. Dia adalah pusat dari operasi ini. Dengan melumpuhkan dia, maka perkumpulan itu akan melemah dengan sendirinya," kata Choi Siwon santai.

Air muka Wookie berubah, "Apa mungkin orang seperti dia ikut dalam kelompok seperti itu?"

"Mengapa tidak? Asal kau tahu, targetmu sebelumnya adalah Tn Lee Donghae, dia adalah pelanggan setia sekaligus saudara sepupu dari Kim Yesung. Dan dia telah mengetahui tentang kelompok kita. Untuk itu, bukan tidak mungkin kalau Yesung juga telah mengetahui tentang kita."

"ohh, ara," wookie masih terus menatap foto itu dengan perasaan tak yakin akan mampu melakukan tugasnya. Karena sepertinya dia telah jatuh hati dengan namja yang bertingkah sedikit aneh itu sejak pertemuan mereka di bar Kangin beberapa saat lalu.

"Waktumu hanya 3 hari!" kata Siwon pelan namun tegas.

"Aku bisa melakukan ini. Ini bukan hal yang sulit untukku. Aku tidak menyukainya." kata wookie meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Sehari setelah pembicaraannya dengan bosnya, Tn Choi Siwon, wookie kembali melihat namja bermata sipit itu datang ke bar Kangin.

"Annyeong Ryeowookie!" sapa Yesung pada wookie. Wookie merasa sedikit aneh.

"Annyeong. Darimana kau tahu namaku? kita kan belum berkenalan?" tanyanya dengan memasang wajah kaget untuk menyembunyikan kegalauan.

"Tidak sulit bagiku untuk mengetahui namamu, Kim Ryeo Wook." kata yesung dengan senyum manisya, "Hari ni kau ada waktu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Mwo? Maksudmu?" wookie berlaga bingung. Namun dalam hatinya, sungguh ia ingin lari dan tidak ingin menjadi Kim Ryeo Wook lagi. "Aku tidak sanggup melakukannya..." jerit hati wookie pilu.

"Wookie, kau tidak apa-apa?" Yesung melambaikan tangannya di hadapan wookie, "Wookie, wookie..."

"ah nde? Waeyo emmm..." kata wookie kaget, dia berpura-pura bingung akan memanggil apa karena Yesung belum menyebut namanya."Yesung imnida," kata yesung cepat, "Kau tidak apa-apa wookie? mengapa kau melamun?"

"ahni, gwaenchanayo Yesung-ie."

"Jadi, apa kau ada waktu?" Yesung kembali ke topik awal.

"Nde, tapi tidak sekarang!" kata wookie cepat.

"Aku akan menunggumu... ,"

**TBC**

Please RCL biar aq tahu apa kalian menerima karya q ini,

Gomawoyo


End file.
